The Death of Count Hojo
by Drama Kagome
Summary: ONESHOT! The famous Japanese Count Hojo has been murdered. But by who? May have an Eplogue maybe InuXKag WARNING NOT FOR HOJO FANS!
1. The Death of Count Hojo

NEW STORY!!! Sadly, this is just a one shot. I got this idea from my English class when I had to present an mystery story in front of my class. It was a little short when I first it wrote thats because I had only like five minutes to read it outloud and not an hour. So here's the longer version of it. WARNING: NOT FOR HOJO FANS! R&R

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat, Do not own Inuyasha.

............................

**The Death of Count Hojo.**

...........................

"AHHH!" Could be heard throughout the mansion of the famous Japanese Count, Hojo Akitoki. The scream continued but the it stopped all of a sudden, "Ah-"

"That sounded like Hojo's scream." Said his bethrothed Kagome Higurashi in another room of his mansion. She put down the book she was reading and ran towards the scream. When she got to the upstairs hallway, she was not prepared to see what see was about to see, she saw Hojo in front of the bathroom door, lying on his stomach, in a pool of his own blood.

"Hojo!" She cried as soon as she spotted him. "Whats wrong with you!" She turned him over onto his back and saw three wounds to his chest.

One near his heart. The wounds looked like it has been caused by a knife of some sort.

"Kagome," He said faintly to her. "I love-" His body then went limp in her arms.

"Hojo open your eyes!" She pleaded. "Say something!"

"Kagome what's the mat- AHHHH HOJO!" Screamed Kimiko, Kagome's sister.

"Kimiko go get help!" Kagome yelled. "Hurry!" As soon as she said that, Kimiko turned around and ran to get help.

(An hour later)

"I'm so sorry Madame, your bethrothed has been murdered," said the detective Inuyasha Takahashi. "I will find who killed your bethrothed. I promise you that." Detectives, police, and close friends of Hojo were now in his mansion trying to figure out who would have wanted Hojo dead.

"Thank you Detective," said Kagome while trying to hold back her tears. "for all your help." She couldn't hold in her tears anymore she put her face in her hands and let the tears run freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha put his arms around her without thinking about it. _"She's so hurt," _He thought while she continued to cry in his chest _"I will personally hurt who ever killed this Hobo person."_

Kagome finally noticed that she was crying into something or someone. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's golden eyes staring at her with a concered and fierce face.

"Detective what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Comforting you, what else? And call me Inuyasha." He told her.

"Why are you?"

"Because your sad and I don't like to see girls cry."

"Oh. Thank you."

"I know this may be hard on you but I need you to answer some questions for me." Inuyasha said to her. "Can you do that?"

She nodded her head.

"Do you know who would've wanted to murder him?"

"No. Hojo was a good man and he would never make enemies wanted to kill him."

"Did he have a mistress he kept a secret from everybody?"

"No! Hojo would never cheat on me!"

"I have a confession to make Kagome." They both turned around and saw Kimiko looking at them with a glum face. "Hojo and I were in love. We wanted to marry. We were going to tell you but Hojo was afraid that you would be hurt and I did not want to because I thought you might hate me."

"Kimiko," Kagome started "I'm glad that you told me this now. I could never hate you for that." Kagome gave her a sisterly hug. "You're my only sister and I would forgive you for anything. And plus I never really liked Hojo." Kimiko returned the hug when she heard that.

"Ummm sorry for the interruption but do any of you know might have killed Hojo." Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku. He has always been jealous that Hojo had both my sister and I." (I know a stupid reason) Replied Kimiko. "He's the butler." Kagome added. "You might find him in the back of the Kitchen, in his room."

Inuyasha nodded his head and made his way towards the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen the scent of blood reached his nose even before he open the door to it. _"Damm it reeks of blood in here. And it's not animal blood but human blood." _He thought as he made his way to the back of the kitchen. When he arrived at back of the kitchen the smell of blood was stronger. He opened the door that lead to Naraku's room he saw a knife with blood on it on his night stand next to his bed. He made his way over and picked up the knife and placed it in a Evidence baggy.

_"Looks like Mr. Genius frogot to clean the knife." _Inuyasha thought. A man wearing a butlers uniform entered and the minute he saw Inuyasha holding the bag with the knife in it, his eyes widened in horror. He tried to run but Inuyasha stopped him from making an escape.

"Not so fast Naraku. Your under arrest for the murder of Hojo Akitoki. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of the law." Inuyasha said as he placed handcuffs on him.

End

Hey how was it? Was it good? When I did this in front of my class my English teacher gave me a B. I'm okay with it though it just proves that I need to work on my stories more. I might do an eplogue (sp?) but I'm not sure. I'm going to go now since its 1 am and I'm tired. So R&R


	2. Epilogue

EPILOGUE!!!!!

Okay don't get to excited this is just an epilogue and NOT a chapter. If you like this story, you might like my other stories I have:

**Is Demonguy4127 the guy for me? **(almost done)

**Trust **(Just started)

**Finding love in someone heartless **(Working on)

Okay now on wiss ze EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer: **I no own Inuyasha!

...................

After Naraku was arrested he was put in jail for a few days before his trial. Now you see Naraku enter the court room with his lawyer Kagura.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Sesshomaru Takahashi." The bailiff announced to the audience. A man wearing a black robe with long silver hair with pointed ears with a purple moon on his forhead and red stripes on his cheeks. He went to the his spot on the stand and sat down.

"Is he your brother?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha who was beside her. He nodded his head.

"Thank you, you may be seated." He said. The audience sat down. And begun awaiting to see what charge Naraku would get.

"Ms. Higurashi would you please approach the bench?" He asked. She nodded her head and made her way over to the bench.

"Do you swear to tell the truth nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked her before she took the bench.

"I do." (no she's not marrying the bailiff) She replied. She took the seat at the bench.

"Now Ms. Higurashi would you please kindly tell the court what happend the night of your bethrotheds' murder?" Judge Sesshomaru asked her while looking at her with a stern face.

"Well," She started. "I was in Hojo's study reading my favorite book when all of a sudden I heard him scream." Kagome contiued to tell the court of the night Hojo was murdered. "An then Dectective Inuyasha came out with Naraku in hand cuffs." She siad as she finished telling her story.

"I see. I detect no hint of a lie in what you just told the court. You may step down." Sesshomaru told her. She got the bench and went to her spot by Inuyasha.

"That was fantastic Kagome." Inuyasha exclaimed when she was next to him.

"Thanks."

The day went on as that, witnesses tell their sides of the story. Naraku denying everything. Finally it was the jury's turn to debate wether or not he was guilty or not. They spent an hour and a half debating it in the conference room. Finally their decision was made.

"We find the defedant Guilty of First Degree Murder." The jury said and the audience bursted out in appluase.

"Naraku you are sentenced to 100 years in jail with no bail." Sesshomaru declared and he slammed his gavel down. "Case dissmissed." He got up and walked back to his office.

"Kagome since we won the case, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Inuyasha asked her while leading her out of the court room.

"I'd would love to Inuyasha." She exclaimed with a bright smile.

..........................

After a year and a half of dating Inuyasha proposed to Kagome while they were attending a play. Kagome happily accepted his offer and they were soon married. They had two children together. Naraku tried breaking out of jail but Sesshomaru place strict gaurd around his cell and so he was shot in the head multiple times in the head and died. After Naraku was killed Sesshomaru married a mortal named Rin. They had five children together. And they all lived Happily Ever After.

**END**

Okay this story is done. How did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Or You hate it so much you want to read it over again and review. Oh well doesn't matter. Well I'm going to go now so:

R&R


End file.
